villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Rodenmaar
Victor Rodenmaar Jr., son of Victor Rodenmaar Sr., is a character in the series House Of Anubis. He is the master of Anubis House and the leader of the Secret Society. History Victor was born in 1915 and used to be friends with Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Rufus Zeno when he was younger. When his father threatened to dump Victor in an orphanage, his friendship with Sarah ended. Despite the fact that he wasn't good friends with her after their childhood, he was upset when he heard Sarah died, showing he still cared for her. Victor seems to have inherited a great deal of his attitude and behavior from his father, including his quirk of saying "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." He always accompanies this statement by actually dropping a pin. Personality He is very strict with kids and obsessed with rules. He is an expert in ancient Egypt and mythology and he is seeking immortality. He has many stuffed animals (a fox, a black cat, an ermine) but his favorite is a raven named "Corbierre," with which he talks often. Even though he seems evil, he has a good heart, in fact he does care for the safety of the kids. Victor has a crush on Vera Devenish, the housemother of Anubis House. Trivia *The actor who portrays him was the only one who played two characters (Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Victor Rodenmaar Sr.) *He, Rufus, and Sarah were all born in the same year, 1915, but Sarah is the only one who has aged because only Victor and Rufus drank the elixir. *He, Rufus, and Sarah all knew each other as children. *He is the only non-main character to appear in every episode. Although this may change if he does not return for a fourth season. *He has a stuffed raven named 'Corbierre'. *Most people think he is evil, but he actually has a good heart, he's just very grumpy (he showed emotion when Alfie pretended dying in the season one finale. When Amber faked feeling faint in order to distract him, he does seem concerned and tries to help her. He also sacrificed the Tears of Gold to save Joy's life, and almost cried when Nina gave him his father's ring and message and when he found the Tears of Gold in his father's ring.) *He clears his throat rapidly when he talks to Vera, showing he has a crush on her. He also does this when he's nervous (when he has to ask Trudy out on a date) *He has become nicer each season finale. *He got furious at Vera when Alfie fell through the Senet board, and ordered her to release them from their trance, also showing that he cares about the students. *When he saw Patricia and Amber fall through the floor, he became sad and ducked his head down, feeling sorry for them. *Victor can be compared to Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series. Both men are mean and seemingly evil, but are actually good and mean no real harm. They both have unique relationships with their respective "Chosen One" (Nina Martin and Harry Potter). They are also both British. *He looks exactly like his father, leading Sibuna to believe it was him in his father's pictures. *His father also has the same personality as his son. Cold and cruel but really just wants the best. *At the end of season two, Nina Martin, the main character of the series, gives him a ring from his father, which contained a tear of gold. *He asked out Trudy on a 'date' in Season 3 to try to get the bracelet back even though she didn't have it. *He was the first sinner, for the sin of greed. *He is the Enabler. *He was hugged for the first time by Willow in House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, but he became even more grumpy. *He left the Anubis House in The Touchstone of Ra to keep the stone away from the students. *When he was young, his father told him that it was his destiny to protect the Touchstone of Ra. *Also in The Touchstone of Ra, Victor was on Sibuna's team because Sophia was trying to assemble the Pyramid of Ra, which he was told must never happen. *He became an unofficial member of Sibuna in The Touchstone of Ra. Gallery Victor Rodenmaar JR.jpg Anubis-Victor Rodenmaar Jr..png Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Insecure Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Master of Hero Category:Lawful Evil